Descendants El hijo del mal encarnado
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: El Príncipe Ben como primer proclamo oficial, es darle la oportunidad a 5 jóvenes de sacarlos de la Isla Perdida, y traerlos a Auradon, pero que obtengan una oportunidad de tener una mejor vida. Pero son los hijos de Cruela Devil, Jafar, Reina del Mal, Maléfica y de uno de los villanos mas crueles y despiadados de todos, pero al mismo tiempo fue olvidado por todos en Auradon...
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, soy solo un escritor que actualmente tengo otras historias, pero esta será la primera que hago de Descendientes.**

**No hay mucho que decir, solo que disfruten el comienzo de esta historia, **

**si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

**Descendientes, no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos….**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Bienvenidos a Auradon.**

_Érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo en una tierra muy ..._

_Bueno, está bien, hace solo unos miserables 20 años ..._

_La ¨Princesa¨ Bella se casó con Bestia, frente a sus 6 mile de sus amigos más cercanos…_

_Sí, hubo un gran pastel, je, miserables presumidos..._

_Así que en vez de ir que la Bestia gastara su dinero en su luna de miel, el decidió unir a todos los reinos y fue elegido rey de los Estados Unidos de Auradón…que nombre tan original…_

_Logro atrapar a todos los villanos, a sus compañeros, aquellos que no encajaban en su reino o eran diferentes a ellos, y creyéndose que ellos son los ¨dignos¨ de decidir quién es bueno o malo…_

_Perdón, me salgo del tema, los quienes no encajaban los abandonos en a la Isla de los Perdidos, con una barrera mágica para evitar que se escaparan._

_Sin pensar en sí, todos de verdad merecían su destierro…_

_En ese miserable basurero, es donde llamo casa..._

_No hay magia, no hay wi-fi…_

_Aunque no entiendo como crearon tecnología tan avanzada solo en 20 años Auradon, si su Rey es una ¨Bestia¨, je,je,je,je…_

_Perdón, en qué estaba, o si…_

_No hay libertada, ni esperanza, la gente tiene que pelearse por la comida…_

_Y lo más importante, no hay salida ... o eso es lo que pensábamos mis amigos y yo._

_No te preocupes, estás muy pronto a conocernos…_

En Auradon, un joven veía atentamente mirando por la ventana la Isla de los Perdidos, mientras que un sastre le medía para un atuendo de coronación.

-Majestad, cabeza- dijo el sastre, sacando de los pensamientos al joven, y este se volvió acomodar.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas coronado rey el próximo mes? eres un bebé - dijo un señor mientras entraba junto con su esposa, se veía que era de clase muy alta, ya que portaban dos coronas reales.

-Cumplirá los dieciséis años, querido- dijo su esposa divertida, cuando el joven los vio, él sonrió felizmente.

-Hola Papa y Mama- dijo el joven felizmente.

-¡Dieciséis, eso es demasiado joven!- dijo su papa sorprendido, que sabemos ahora que es el Rey,

-¡Yo no tomé una buena decisión hasta que tuve cuarenta y dos!.

-Decidiste casarnos a los 28- dijo la Reina un poco molesta, mientras lo veía.

-Eras tu o una tetera- dijo el Rey en broma, mirando a mamá, que tenía una mirada incrédula en su rostro, él levantó las manos- no es cierto.

-Mamá, Papá- hablo el joven mientras se acercaba a ellos, pero fue jalado hacia atrás.

-Ya he elegido mi primer proclamo oficial-apenas lo dijo, sus padres se mostraron emocionados, el en el interior estaba nervioso por como sus padres reaccionaran cuando les de la noticia, asique armándose de valor, hablo…

-He decidido que a los niños de la Isla de los Perdidos se les dé la oportunidad de vivir aquí ... en Auradon- apenas lo dijo, vio a sus padres que estaban sorprendidos, pero no de la buena forma.

-Cuando miro la Isla, siento que fueron abandonados.

-¿Los hijos de nuestros enemigos jurados viviendo entre nosotros?- preguntó su Papá consternado.

-Comenzaremos con unos pocos al principio, solo los que más necesitan nuestra ayuda- cuando el explico, vio que su madre parecía apoyarlo, eso era buena noticia para el.

-Ya fueron elegidos.

-¿Quiénes?- dijo su Papá confundido y molesto,

-Yo te di una oportunidad- dijo su esposa calmada, tranquilizando de esa manera a su esposo.

-¿Quiénes son sus padres?- cuando ella le pregunto a su hijo, se puso nervioso por la reacción que podrían tener sus padres.

-Cruela De Vil, Jafar, Reina Malvada…Maléfica- respondo nerviosamente, y apenas dijo el ultimo nombre, la cara de su papá se puso roja.

-¡¿MALEFICA?!, ¡Ella es la peor villana que existe!- el grito su nombre enojado, haciendo incluso que el sastre gritara de susto.

-Papá, sólo escúchame.

-¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Son culpables de crímenes horribles! - exclamo su papa con ira.

-¡Pero, papá! ¡Sus hijos son inocentes!, ¿no crees que merecen la oportunidad te tener una vida mejor?

Su padre lo veía molesto, pero al empezar a reflexionar un poco las cosas mejor…

-Supongo que sus hijos son inocentes- dijo el rendido, para luego ir a la salida.

-Bien hecho- dijo la Reina antes de irse a su hijo, el veía con determinación la isla de los Perdidos esperando que esté tomando la decisión correcta.

-Oye, hijo- dijo el Rey mientras volvía a entrar un poco al cuarto.

-¿Si?.

-¿Quién otro más…ha sido elegido?.

Cuando su papa le pregunto, se puso un poco nervioso ya que, si apenas pudo tolerar que el hijo o hija de Maléfica viniera aquí, el no toleraría del otro escogido.

-Descuida, todo estará bien- dijo el sonriendo a su padre, lo que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza antes de irse.

Ben volvió a voltear a la Isla, y pensando en el otro hijo escogido, esperando que de verdad haya tomado una decisión sabia al también traerlo a Auradon.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer el comienzo de esta nueva historia.**

**Espero que les haya agradado el comienzo de esta historia, y cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.**

**Si se andan preguntando, ¿De quién padre está hablando Ben al final?, pues solo les diré que es uno de los villanos más aterradores que han existido, que la verdad me sorprende que ya casi está olvidado.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. 1- Podrido hasta la médula

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

**Descendientes, ni las canciones, no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos….**

* * *

**Cap 1. Podrido hasta la médula**

**POV. ?**

_Lo admito, vivir en un basurero como es la Isla de los Perdidos es un asco, todos son prisioneros aquí mismo, donde la única regla es sobrevivir a cualquier costo, aunque no ha habido muchas peleas que digamos…eso me causa aburrimiento._

_Uno pensaría que aquí todos los villanos se pelearían por el poder de la Isla, y de esa manera ser el supremo gobernante y no solo eso, si no que dejaría en claro quién manda entre los villanos…pero ahora ni siquiera son sombras de lo que fueron en el pasado…un claro ejemplo es Ursula, que ahora tiene un restaurante de los mejores y con eso me refiero a los más podridos pescados que te ofrece la isla, otro seria Jafar que paso de ser un temible hechicero a convertirse en un vendedor ambulante, otro seria Lady Tremaine que ahora tiene un local para pintar el cabello…podría seguir todo el día incluso años en juzgar a todos, en especial porque no hay otra cosa que hacer en la Isla, pero escucho como Mal y su grupo están muy cerca, al parecer de nuevo están cantando y bailando…que ridículo, pero bueno, no puedo juzgarlos, después de todo, no hay mucho que hacer en la Isla..._

Momentos antes, en otra parte…

**(Mal)**

Ellos dicen que soy un problema  
Ellos dicen que soy mala  
Ellos dicen que soy malvado  
Y eso me hace feliz

**(Jay)**

Un sucio no bueno  
Hasta los huesos  
Tu peor pesadilla  
No me dejaras en casa

**(Evie)**

Asi donde esta la travesura  
En mi sangre  
¿Me culparías?  
Nunca tuve amor

**(Carlos)**

Ellos piensan que soy un monstruo  
Un chico pobre  
Me siento inútil

**(Todos)**  
Incomprendido

**(Chicas)**

Espejito, espejito en la pared  
Quien es el mas malo de todos?  
Bienvenidos a mi mundo malvado, mundo malvado

**(Todos)**

Soy malo hasta el corazón, corazón  
Malo hasta el corazón  
Soy malo hasta el corazón  
¿Quien preguntaría mas?  
No soy como el niño,el niño al lado de la puerta  
Soy malo hasta, soy malo hasta  
Soy malo hasta el corazón.

**(Mal)**

Llámame extraño  
Llámame raro  
¿Como dices eso?  
¿Soy única?

**(Jay)**

Que, yo un traidor  
No te apoye  
No somos amigos?  
Que paso con eso

**(Evie)**

Asi que soy inadaptada  
Me gusta coquetear  
Rompo tu corazón  
Te lastime

**(Carlos)**

El pasado es pasado  
Perdona y olvida  
La verdad es  
No has visto nada todavía.

**(Chicas)**

Espejito,espejito en la pared  
Quien es el mas malo de todos?  
Bienvenidos a mi mundo malvado,mundo malvado.

**(Todos)**

Soy malo hasta el corazón, corazón  
Malo hasta el corazón  
Soy malo hasta el corazón  
Quien preguntaría mas?  
No soy como el niño, el niño al lado de la puerta  
Soy malo hasta, soy malo hasta  
Soy malo hasta el corazón

Cuando dejaron de cantar, un niño paso cerca de Mal, y ella se lo quito, lo que provoco que todos los niños mayores que los acompañaban se echaran a reír. Todo eso fue observado por alguien que estaba acostado en la sombra, y lo que vio, simplemente el negó la cabeza.

-¿Robar una paleta?, huy, que espanto- dijo la sombra con burla a Mal, y todos voltearon para saber de quién fue quien le hablo, muchos de los jóvenes no lo reconocieron pero Mal, Jay, Evie y Carlos, sí.

Pero antes de que Mal le contestara, en ese momento, unos guardias se acercaron a todos ellos, lo que hizo que muchas personas corrieran espantados, todos menos los cuatro.

-Hola mamá- dijo Mal sonriendo, apenas lo dijo, entre los guardias apareció nada mas y nada menos Malefica.

-¿Robar dulces Mal? Estoy _tan_ decepcionado- confeso Maléfica disgustada,

-Se lo robe a un bebe- dijo Mal sonriendo, esperando complacer a su madre.

-Ah, esa es mi pequeña cruel- dijo Maléfica con una feliz sonrisa, luego ella tomó el caramelo y lo puso bajo su axila y luego lo escupió.

-Devuélvelo al mocoso- dijo Maléfica a uno de sus guadias, mientras le daba la paleta.

-Mamá- exclamo Mal quejándose.

-Son los detalles, Mal, que hacen la diferencia entre el mal y el…

_¡Pam!_

_¡Buuuuuu!._

Todos voltearon al escuchar algo rompiéndose y un llanto, y lo que vieron fue al mismo niño llorando a mares mientras lo alejaba su mama de un joven de 17 años, piel un poco pálida, ojos rojos intensos, pantalones holgeados de color negro, playera de manga larga negra que en la parte de atrás tiene grabado de una llama de color roja y dentro de la llama tiene una mano esquelética, en su cuello tiene un collar de huesos puntiagudos y tiene una capucha de color café que lo cubre casi toda la cara.

\- …¡Y el verdadero mal!- dijo muy feliz Malefica mientras señalaba al joven, que este tiro y piso la paleta del niño enfrente de el, al ver que todos lo observaran, se acerco con los demás del grupo.

Y mientras Maléfica le empezaba a platicar con su hija, el joven se puso del lado de los demás.

-Linda mascara, Arawn- dijo con burla Jay al joven que se les integro.

-Cállate- dijo Arawn molesto.

-¡Oh, hay noticias!- exclamo Maléfica contenta mientras giraba a ver a todos y los guardias misteriosamente se pusieron detrás de cada uno.

-¡Estas son muy buenas!, ustedes cuatro, perdón cinco, han sido elegidos para ir a una escuela diferente ... en _Auradon_.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esa noticia, pero Evie, Jay y Carlos trataron de escapar, pero los guardias lo impidieron, con excepción de Mal y Arawn, aunque el ultimo tenía una mirada de repudio y asco.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mal enojada.

-¡No voy a ir a un internado lleno de princesas de color rosa!.

-Y con príncipes perfectos- añadió Evie, mientras tenía una gran sonrisa, pero cuando Mal la volteo a ver, ella rápidamente pone una mirada de disgusto.

-Sí, y no nos ponemos uniformes ... a menos que sea de cuero, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? - dijo Jay mientras chocaba el puño con Arawn.

-Leí en alguna parte que admiten perros en Auradon ...mamá dijo que son rápidos, que comen animales enteros y también comen niños que no se comportan- dijo Carlos asustado y con miedo, Jay lo asustó ladrándole.

-Y sin contar estar sentado en una tonta silla, alrededor de muchos niños bonitos tarados creyéndose superiores a los demás y con unas niñas bien bronceadas caprichosas, mimadas y que no saben hacer otra cosa que solo usar maquillaje y vestidos…no hablo por ti Evie, hablo de las chicas en Auradon- dijo Arawn furioso mientras se cruzaba los brazos, Evie lo iba a reprochar, pero cuando escucho lo último, se guardó sus palabras y sonrió con aprobacion.

-¡Sí, mamá, no vamos a ir!- hablo Mal de parte de todos.

-Oh, estás pensando en pequeña hija. ¡Se trata de la dominar el mundo!, ¡Cabezas! - ordeno Maléfica a sus guardias mientras la seguían.

-¡Mal!- dijo Maléfica con voz autoritaria, y ella la empezó a seguir, y todos también comenzaron a seguirlas hasta el castillo que alberga a Mal, sus amigos y sus padres…bueno todos sus padres.

_-Auradon, ¿eh?, tal vez el día sea un poco más interesante de lo que creía...¡Ah!, ¡Ha quien engaño!, ¡Ni loco voy!, ¡Ni como si mi padre me obligará a ir y le interesara verme!-__pensó Arawn enojado mientras seguía a los demás._

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

**Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, a todos que la están leyendo.**

**Si se fijan en los detalles de la ropa del personaje de Arawn, encontraran unas pistas de su padre.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	3. 2- Un Plan Malevolo

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

**Descendientes, ni las canciones, no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

**Cap. 2. Un Plan Malévolo.**

-Irán a Auradoron. Encontrarás al Hada Madrina y traerán su varita mágica, es muy simple- Malefica dio las ordenes a su hija y a los demás de la razón del por qué ellos irán.

-¿Qué hay para nosotros?- preguntó Mal cruzada de brazos, y todos asintieron con estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Tronos, coronas, fortuna, poder- dijo Malefica sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

-Um, yo ... creo que ella se refería a nosotros- explicó Carlos, señalando a los cinco.

Malefica al escucharlo, se levantó de su silla y le hizo un gesto a su hija para que se acercara.

-Todo se trata de tu y yo, bebé. ¿Te gusta ver a personas inocentes sufrir?

-Bueno, sí…¿A quién no?- dijo Mal sonriendo un poco.

-¡Entonces consígueme la varita! y tú y yo podemos ver todo eso y mucho más. ¡Y con esa varita y mi cetro, podré unir el bien y el mal a mi voluntad! - exclamo Malefica con gran autoridad.

-Nuestra voluntad- dijo la Reina Malvada, también asintieron la cabeza Cruela de Vil y Jafar, en estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Nuestra voluntad, nuestra voluntad- dijo Malefica sin importancia.

-Y si te niegas, estás castigado por el resto de tu vida.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡pero mamá!- exclamo Maléfica pretende aplastar los labios de Mal para que deje de quejarse y sus ojos se encuentran. Por lo general, lo hacen cuando hacen un concurso de miradas con los ojos de color verde. Maléfica siguió viéndola fijamente y en pocos segundos, Mal bajo su cabeza rendida.

-Está bien, lo que sea.

-¡Evie! Mi retoño del mal- le hablo la Reina del Mal a su hija, y ella rápidamente fue con su mama alegremente, sentándose enfrente de ella, también Jay y Carlos fueron con sus respectivos padres y Arawn, simplemente se recargo en la pared.

-Ve a buscarte un príncipe con un gran castillo, con una habitación grande para la suegra de ala y ..

-¡Muchos y muchos espejos!- amabas, madre e hija hablaron al mismo tiempo muy contentas.

Evie no pudo evitar soltar una risita feliz, pero la Reina Malvada no le agrado.

-No te rías, arrugas.

-No se llevarán a mi Carlos, porque lo voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Cruela a todos, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo blanco de su hijo.

-¿Enserio, mama?- dijo Carlos un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿quién removerá mis raíces? ¿Pelar mis pieles? ¿Y quitarme los racimos de mis pies? -preguntó ella, mostrando a toda su bota roja que él sostiene. Ha Carlos ahora se notaba que reflejaba una cara de decepción.

-Tal vez la nueva escuela no sería lo peor.

-Carlos, tienen perros en Auradon- dijo Cruela esperando que con eso su hijo cambiará de opinión.

-¡No! ¡No pienso ir! - exclamo Carlos aterrado.

-¡Ugh!- suspiro Maléfica inclina su cabeza hacia atrás con molestia.

-Jay tampoco ira, lo necesito para llenar los estantes de mi tienda- dijo Jafar con autoridad, para luego le empujar a su hijo hacia atrás para hablar un poco.

-¿Conseguiste algo?- le pregunto a su hijo en un susurro.

Jay con una sonrisa, empezó a sacar las cosas que robó. Aunque a Jafar le gusta lo que veía, se quedó totalmente feliz cuando su hijo le mostro una lámpara.

-¡Oh!, una lámpara- dijo Jafar felizmente, para luego comenzar a frotarla.

-Papá, ya lo intenté- dijo Jay a su padre, y el disgustado le devolvió la lámpara.

-Evie no irá a ninguna parte hasta que nos deshagamos de este uní ceja- dijo la Reina Malvada, haciendo que Evie sea frotara su cabeza.

-Y yo no iré por que no se me da mi regalada gana, que vaya en mi lugar Dizzy, o Uma, o Celia o alguien más- dijo Arawn mientras no le daba importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes ?!- exclamo Maléfica enojada.

-La gente solía temer por la mención de nuestros nombres! - dijo ella muy molesta.

-Durante veinte años, hemos buscado una forma de salir de esta isla. Durante veinte años nos han robado la venganza. Venganza por Blancanieves y sus horribles hombrecitos- apenas mencionarlo, La Reina Malvada se enojó.

-¡Vengarnos de Aladdin y su genio flotante!.

Ahora eso molesto a Jafar, que incluso Jay trató de detenerlo.

-Vengarnos por cada dálmata astuto que escapó de tus garras- señalo Malefica a Cruella De Vil.

-Oh, pero yo tengo al bebe, ¡YO TENGO AL BEBE! - dijo ella mientras apretaba a un peluche de un perrito en su abrigo.

-Vieja loca- susurro para sí mismo Arawn.

-¡Y yo!, ¡la más…

-malvada de todas…bla, bla, bla…obtendré mi venganza, contra una chica que solo se quedó dormida, y no logre matarla cuando tuve oportunidad…bla,bla,bla…y soy una aburrida…bla,bla,bla, ¿Ya podemos continuar?- dijo Arawn aburrido y sin ganas, todos los demás villanos tuvieron que aguantarse las risas que querían salir de ellos, pero Maléfica lo vio molesto.

-Te estás pasando de listo.

-¡Uy!, perdone por no ser amable, pero…¿le recuerdo quien es mi padre?.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero dime, ¿Dónde él ahora está? - dijo Malefica con burla, Arawn tuvo que aguantar las ganas de decirle algunas cosas, pero logro contenerse. Cuando ella vio que logro callarlo, de nuevo su vista se quedó viendo a todos.

-Villanos, nuestro día ha llegado, Reina Malvada, dale tu espejo mágico.

-¿Este es tu espejo mágico?- pregunto Evie confundida, ya que su madre le dio un espejo del tamaño de una mano.

-Sí, ya no es como el de antes, aunque tampoco nosotros- explico la Reina Malvada a su hija.

-Por fin, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, milagro- dijo sarcásticamente Arawn, aunque Carlos le dio un pequeño codazo para que guardara silencio.

-Te ayudará a encontrar cosas.

-Como un príncipe- dijo Evie con una sonrisa.

-Como mi cintura- bromea su madre.

-¡Como la varita mágica!, bueno, necesito mí ..- dijo Maléfica en un murmullo y buscaba algo. La Reina Malvada ayudó a señalar que estaba en el refrigerador detrás de ella.

-¡Ah, sí!, ¡La caja fuerte! ¡La caja fuerte!- entonces luego ella tiene problemas para abrirlo. -¡Reina! ¡Ayúdame!.

Mal y todos los demás miraron con una sonrisa o rodando los ojos, por la divertida escena que estaban presenciando.

Cuando la Reina Malvada lo abre con facilidad, Malefica logro sacar su libro de hechizos

-¡Cariño! ¡Ven! - ella le hablo a Mal, y la mencionada se acercó a su madre.

-No funciona aquí, pero funcionara en Auradon- dice ella, mientras mostraba el libro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos esparciendo el mal y arruinando vidas?- dijo Maléfica a la Reina Malvada, con un toque de nostalgia.

-Lo recordó como si fuera ayer- dijo la Reina Malvada, con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora estarás haciendo tus propios recuerdos- le dice a su hija contenta –Pero, solo haciendo exactamente lo que te digo- termino con firmeza, entregando el libro a Mal.

-¿Entonces, iras Arawn?- pregunto Mal al mencionado.

-No lo sé Mal, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta para nada la gente de Auradon, gente creyéndose ellos ser superiores a todos los demas y solo pensando en ellos mismo...tratando con desagrado a todo lo que es diferente- dijo Arawn con algo de asco, pero lo ultimo con un toque pensativo, mientras el observaba su mano. A los chicos supieron a lo que el se refería con lo ultimo...

-Pero, ¿Qué no dices que te desagrada estar en esta Isla?, ¿acaso desaprovecharías una oportunidad para salir por al menos unos días de aquí? - ahora dijo Carlos, y Arawn se quedó pensando en sus palabras, y luego de analizarlas, se dio cuenta que tenía un buen punto.

-Bueno, ya que- dijo Arawn neutral mente, aunque a ninguno de los chicos le extraño y se les hizo rara esa actitud de parte suya.

Luego entonces, todos escucharon un sonido de una bocina de auto.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

**Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, a todos que la están leyendo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	4. 3- Auradon, una tierra¡¿SIN MAGIA!

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

**Descendientes, ni las canciones, no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

**Cap. 3. Auradon, una tierra...¡¿SIN MAGIA?!**

Todos los quienes vivían en la Isla de los Perdidos, se reunieron alrededor totalmente impactados viendo lo que era una lujosa limosina, algo sin duda, increíble de ver para muchos quienes ni siquiera han visto un auto.

Mientras que vian la lujosa limosina, Evie Jay después de despedirse de sus padres, subieron tranquilamente a la limosina, Carlos corriendo para evitar que su madre lo atrapara, se lanzó directo adentro del vehículo, los únicos que faltan de entrar son Mal y Arawn, mientras que Mal vio fijamente a su madre de arriba donde ella se encontraba, Arawn esperaba de brazos cruzados que Mal se subiera.

Una vez que ella estuvo dentro, él espero unos segundos, como si estuviera esperando algo…o alguien.

_-¿Por qué no me sorprende?_\- pensó Arawn molesto y un poco decepcionado, luego el sin ganas, subió también a la limosina esperando no arrepentirse de ir a Auradon.

-Los chacales aterrizaron- dijo el conductor de la limosina mientras aceleraba y prendía rumbo a Auradon.

-Tráeme oro/Tráeme un perrito/Trae un príncipe- todos escucharon como sus padres pedían que les trajeran algo de Auradon, una vez ellos cómodos dentro de la limosina, todos observaron una gran serie de golosinas y dulces coloridos aparecieron enfrente de ellos. Jay y Carlos se vieron fijamente antes de que comenzaran a tomar todo lo que quisieran, eso mismo hicieron Evie y Mal, aunque estas lo hicieron más calmado, pero Arawn no tomaba nada, por el contrario, veía disgustado los dulces.

-¿Qué tienes Arawn?- pregunto Mal al ver el gesto él.

-Esta Limosina tiene más dulces, de lo que se puede encontrar en cualquier puesto…otro ejemplo del cual como la gente de Auradon es mimado y caprichoso.

Mal se quedó reflexionando lo que dijo, en cierta parte tiene sentido y sin saber que decirle, presiono un control remoto que estaba en los asientos. El control remoto abrió la ventanilla entre los jóvenes y el conductor.

-¡No!- grito Evie de repente, antes que pudieran preguntarle que sucedía, vieron con horror que estaban cerca del puente roto y el conductor no parecía que se iba a detener.

-¡Es una trampa!- exclamo Carlos aterrado.

Apenas que lo dijo, todos gritaron de horror y automáticamente todos se abrazaron, pensando que todos iban s a morir

-¡Si este es nuestro fin!, ¡Quiero confesarles que ustedes chicos, yo los…los..-Aranw gritaba asustado y dificultando hablar por lo que iba a confesarles. Pero antes de terminar de hablaron, todos miraron que había un extraño polvo amarillo como remolinos en todas partes y se formaba un puente amarillo.

-¿Que acaba de suceder?- preguntó Carlos confundido.

-¡Debe ser magia!- dijo Evie sonriendo.

-¿Qué nos estabas diciendo Arawn?- pregunto Jay confundido, volteando a ver al mencionado, que el se estaba acomodando su capucha que tenía en su cabeza.

-Nada- dijo el seriamente y tratando de evitar las miradas de todos que lo veían confundido.

-Oye, ¿este botón acaba de abrir la barrera mágica? - pregunto Mal al conductor.

No- dice el conductor, para después mostrándonos otro control, pero dorado.

-Este abre la barrera mágica. Ese abre mi garaje y este botón- luego presiona otro botón encima de él, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y él.

-Está bien, odioso…que lindo sujeto- dijo Mal sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos de camino, todos vieron que empezaron a llegar a un castillo y afuera vieron un letrero que dice: "Bienvenido a Auradon Prep. La bondad no mejora".

-No hemos llegado, y ya considero que ese lugar es aburrido- dijo Arawn fastidiado.

Luego vieron como mucha gente se reúne cuando la limusina llevo a todos a la entrada de la escuela Auradon con carteles de bienvenida y una banda tocando música.

Afuera, la banda seguía tocand su música alegremente, cuando el conductor se bajó y fue abrir a los recién llegados, apenas al salir, Carlos y Jay se empezaron a pelear por una bufanda, luego salieron Evie, Arawn y Mal tranquilamente. Cuando todos bajaron, la banda dejo de tocar su música y los gritos de felicidad se pararon en seco al ver los jóvenes.

-¡Es mi, aunque no sé qué es!- dijo Carlos molesto mientras tenia agarrada la bufanda de un extremo.

-¡Y yo la quiero, porque tú la quieres!- le contesto Jay sosteniéndola de otro lado, normalmente Jay ya se la hubiera quitado, pero el mencionado tenia cargando un equipo de sonido que robo de la limosina.

-Chicos, tenemos compañía- señalo Mal, al percatarse que una mujer algo mayor, junto con dos jóvenes caminaban hacia ellos.

-Sólo, estamos limpiando- dijo Jay con una sonrisa , mientras recogía a Carlos del suelo.

-Déjenlo como estaba…y me refiero que lo dejen de verdad- dijo la señora mientras señalaba a Jay, Carlos y Arawn, que el ultimo tenía una pequeña pantalla en su mano.

Jay y Carlos dejaron las cosas en los asientos, pero Arawn aventó molesto la pantalla adentro, para luego escuchar cómo se rompían varias cosas dentro de la limosina.

-De todas maneras, ni la quería- dijo Arawn encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo un golpe del hombro de parte de Evie.

Luego Jay se fijó en una chica.

Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Jay- dijo el coquetamente, ella simplemente se rio un poco incomoda.

-Bienvenido a la Preparatoria Auradon- saludo la mujar con una sonrisa, interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Soy la directora, el hada madrina- se presentó ella misma, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, lo que llamo mucho la atención de todos ellos.

-El Hada Madrina, la de Bibbity Bobbity Boo…

-Bibbity Bobbity, tú lo has dicho.

-Sí, siempre me pregunto cómo se sintió Cenicienta cuando apareciste de la nada, con su varita brillante y una cálida sonrisa. Y su Varita brillante- dijo Mal interesada, al parecer el trabajo sería más fácil de lo que pensaron.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, como siempre decimos que no nos enfoquemos en el pasado, que nos enfoquemos en el futuro- el Hada Madrina explico.

-Es tan bueno conocerlos a todos por fin, soy Ben- dijo presentándose ante todos.

-Príncipe Benjamín, ¡pronto será nuestro Rey!- dice la niña con una sonrisa, corrigiéndolo.

-¡Eres un príncipe!- exclamo Evie felizmente mientras se ponía delante de el.

-Mi madre es una Reina, lo que me convierte en princesa- ella dijo haciendo una reverencia ante él.

-La Reina Malvada no tiene ningún estatus aquí…al igual que tu-dijo la chica con una notable fingida sonrisa. Evie la miro molesta.

-Bueno, ella y su madre tienen estatus en la Isla de los Perdidos, y podemos decir que ella viene de visita a su reino, asique más te vale que tengas más respeto- dijo Arawn seriamente a la chica, la mencionada lo vio disgustado, y Evie le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Ella es Audrey- dijo Ben rápidamente, para evitar cualquier conflicto.

-Princesa Audrey- ella le corrigió con una sonrisa, para luego sostener su mano.

-Su novia. ¿Verdad Benny Boo?- dijo ella cariñosamente,

-Ben y Audrey les mostrarán todo- Y yo los veré mañana. ¡Las puertas de la sabiduría nunca se cierran!, pero las horas de la biblioteca son de 8 a 11 y conocen que yo soy estricta con los horarios- dijo el Hada Madrina para luego irse, junto con toda la banda y alguno que otro joven que se quedó viendo la llegada de los nuevos.

-Es un gran gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo Ben sonríe contento.

Primero trato de darle la mano a Jay, pero en su lugar recibió un ¨cariñoso¨ golpe de él. Luego fue con Mal, se dieron la mano, pero se miraron a los ojos.

-Esta es una ocasión especial. Que espero que pase a la historia, donde nuestros pueblos se convirtieron en uno solo- dice el dándole la mano a Carlos y a Evie, pero cuando iba a saludar a Arawn, este se cruzó de brazos, dando entender que el no quería estrechar la mano.

-Vamos Arawn, no seas grosero con el príncipe- dice Evie mientras le sonreía. Arawn con duda, estrecho la mano de Ben, pero rápidamente la quito para después cruzarse de brazos.

Ben no dijo nada, pero algo le pareció extraño, y fue que al estrechar unos segundos la mano de Arawn, la sintió un poco flaca, como si…

-O el día en que nos muestran dónde están los baños- dijo Mal sarcásticamente y un poco rápida, y eso fue porque noto como Ben sintió la mano de Arawn.

-¿Un poco formal?- pregunto Ben a Mal, olvidándose del asunto de la mano.

-Un poco más que un poquito- dijo ella, haciéndolos reír.

-Oye, eres la hija de Maléfica, ¿verdad? - preguntó Audrey a Mal.

-Sí, sabes qué, no culpo totalmente a tu madre por intentar matar a mis padres y esas cosas- cuando lo dijo, Mal la vio sorprendida, al igual que los demás.

-Mi madre es la…

-Bella Durmiente, si escuche de ella, y yo no culpo totalmente a tus abuelos al invitar a todo el mundo, pero a mi madre a la estúpida fiesta- contrataco Mal, mientras veía fijamente a Audrey.

-Lo pasado, pasado- sonrió Audrey.

-Totalmente.

Se rieron al mismo tiempo antes de suspirar al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, ¿qué tal una gira? - pregunto Ben con una sonrisa.

Ben y Audrey empezaron a guiarlos mientras daban una pequeña lección de historia sobre la preparación de Auradon. Aunque a Arawn no le intereso para nada escucharlo, ya que apenas acaban de llagar, y justo encontró a una princesita mimada y que de seguro le interesa su apariencia, esperando que lleguen un caballero de brillante armadura a rescatarla, justo como todas las demás.

Luego todos entraron a una pequeña sala dentro de las instalaciones.

-¿Ustedes tienen magia aquí en Auradon, les gustan las varitas y cosas así?- pregunto Mal para tratar de sacar información.

-Si existen, pero ya no se usan, ahora aquí somos mortales ordinarios- contesto Ben con una sonrisa, pero apenas lo dijo, una expresión de espanto se apodero de Arawn.

-¿Qué?...

-¿Y qué pasó a ser Reyes y Reinas?.

-Nuestra sangre real se remonta a cientos de años- dijo Audrey sonriendo orgullosa, para luego Ben envolverla con uno de sus brazos.

-¡Doug! Ven abajo- llamo Ben, mirando hacia arriba.

Todos buscaron con su mira, y encontraron a un chico con el uniforme de banda. Tenía gafas y sosteniendo un portapapeles.

-Este es Doug, él les mostrará los horarios de sus clases y les mostrará sus dormitorios- dijo Ben presentándolo ante los chicos.

-Y si hay algo que necesites solo…

-Busquen a Doug- dijo rápidamente Audrey mientras le daba a los demás una fingida sonrisa, para luego ella arrastrar a Ben, ya que él se quedó mirando un poco a Mal.

-Hola chicos, soy el hijo de Tontín…ya saben, Tontín, Tímido, Dormilón, Gruñón, Feliz.- sus palabras se empezaron a apagar cuando ve a Evie.

-¡Hi Ho!- él dijo tontamente, mientras la seguía viendo.

-Evie, hija de la Reina Malvada- ella se presentó, le gusta la atención.

-Bueno, chicos- dijo Doug mientras se aclaraba su garganta.

-Les prepare sus materiales que deben cursar, algunas de sus materias son…

Apenas Doug iba a mencionar las materias, Arawn le quito bruscamente su portapapeles, para luego empezar una rápida hojeada, para luego ver a Doug.

-¿Algún, problema?- dijo Jay confundido.

-Sí, lo hay, Doug… veo que tenemos que tener materias aburridas y sin sentido, como; Historia de leñadores, Seguridad del internet, Bondad Correctiva Inicial…pero faltan materias donde nos enseñan a manejar y controlar magia, hechizos, armas y cosas así- dijo Arawn tratando de no perder los estribos y tratando de tener la pequeña esperanza que lo que escucho de Ben, que ya no se usaba magia, era una horrible broma.

-Lo que pasa, es como ya no se usa la magia, ya no es necesario aprender de todas esa cosas- dijo Doug mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, un poco nervioso.

Arawn no necesitaba escuchar más, y el furioso camino hacia las escaleras para buscar su dormitorio de una buena vez, seguido de todos los demás. Aunque eso sí, entendían perfectamente como Arawn se sentía, después de todo, ellos ya sabían casi todo sobre él, y sabían perfectamente que la magia es muy importante, casi esencial para él.

-Oh, sí, tus dormitorios son del otro lado, chicos- dijo Doug apuntando en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

**Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, a todos que la están leyendo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	5. 4- Una Noche en el Museo

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

**Descendientes, ni las canciones, no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

**Cap. 4. Una Noche en el Museo.**

Una cosa para describirme el cuarto de Jay, Carlos y Arawn, era…

-¡INCREÍBLE!/Genial/Estúpido- hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Carlos empezó a recorrer todo el cuarto, donde había tanta tecnología y artilugios que hace que las cosas en la Isla de los Perdidos, se veían desde la edad de piedra.

Jay también veía genial el cuarto, donde empezó a saquear las cosas de alto valor.

Mientras que Arawn, a diferencia de Carlos, veía disgustado el cuarto, ya que fácilmente podrían caber 7 personas aquí, mientras que en la Isla, los niños y jóvenes tienen que luchar y enfrentarse para tener un periódico malgastado como cobijas…otro punto del cual detestaba la gente de Auradon.

Pasando las horas, en la Noche, los chicos escucharon como la puerta de su recamara se abria, para ver que entraron las chicas, ellas vieron que Carlos estaba jugando un juego llamado Hero Rising, estaba tan entretenido que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se veía que se divertía mucho, Arawn estaba acostado en a cama mientras tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y Jay estaba verificando varios objetos que el tomo.

-Arawn, debes probar esto, ¡apuesto a que serias un profesional en esto! - Carlos grito emocionado, pero el mencionado solo negó con la cabeza y se acomodó su capucha para taparlo mejor.

-Ey, Jay, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto Mal al ver como él seguía tomando varias cosas del cuarto.

-Se llama robar- dijo el muy casual.

-¿Y el punto de hacer esto?- dijo Mal confundida, no porque lo hiciera, sino porque ellos tenían mejores asuntos que hacer.

-Bueno Mal, es como comprar lo que más deseas, pero sin pagar- dijo el sonriendo.

-Que genial, pero, ¿Qué tal si devuelves todo como estaba y lo conseguimos cuando conquistemos el mundo? - dijo Mal mientras agarraba una cartera y para luego soltarla.

-Oye, tu hazlo a tu modo y yo al mío- dijo Jay ignorándola.

-Oye Jay, pásame esa cartera- dijo Arawn mientras extendía su mano.

-Sí, claro- le contesto el mencionado sarcásticamente, Arawn simplemente se encojio de hombros y volvió a acomodarse.

Cuando Jay hiba a continuar revisando lo que obtuvo, Carlos le pregunto si quería intentarlo, al principio no se mostró interesado, pero una vez que empezó a jugarlo, empezó a disfrutarlo.

Mal se empezó a enojar al ver que Carlos y Jay estaban muy entretenidos con su juego, Evie solo estaba maquillándose y Arawn seguía acostado.

-¡Chicos!, ¿recuerdan que venimos aquí por un trabajo?- pregunto Mal molesta y seria.

-Hada Madrina…bla,bla,bla…varita mágica…bla,bla,bla- le contesto Jay mientras seguía con su juego, haciendo que todos los demás se rieran divertidos.

-¡Esta es nuestra única oportunidad de demostrarnos ante nuestros padres!, ¡que somos iguales que ellos!- exclamo Mal a todos.

-¿Tengo cara que quiera probarme ante mi padre?, el de seguro que ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí- dijo Arawn sin ganas y a la vez molesto.

-¡Pues entonces hazlo para que los demás quienes están en la Isla de los Perdidos sean libres!- le contesto Mal molesta, cuando lo escucho, sin ganas se levanto y fue con ella, junto con los demás, pero ellos con más ganas.

Evie luego usó su espejo para buscar la varita mágica y lo que mostro fue el mundo completo, luego ella empezó a decir que se empezara acercar, aunque era muy lento.

-¿Puedo volver a mi juego?- pregunto Carlos al ver que esto se iba a tardar.

-¿Y yo volverme acostarme?- dijo también Arawn aburrido.

-¡Alto!- dijo Jay a ambos.

-Está en un museo- dijo Evie al ver que el espejo proyectaba el exterior del museo.

-¿Un museo?, pero que desperdicio- dijo Arawn disgustado.

-Lo sé, verdad- dijo también Mal.

-Está a 3.7 Kilómetros- dijo Carlos a todos, luego de haber buscado el museo en una computadora.

Todos abandonaron sigilosamente los terrenos de la escuela, pero antes Carlos término de su juego y Arawn saco el dinero en la billetera que Jay robo.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al museo sin problemas, donde Evie empezó a guiarlos y terminamos frente a un par de puertas.

Arawn pensaba que sería complicado entrar, ya que adentro si estaba la varita mágica del Hada Madrina, también debe de haber varios objetos mágicos poderosos, pero fue grande su sorpresa que solo vio a un solo guardia, uno obeso, supuso que sin villanos que causan el caos, la gente de Auradon cree que solo un guardia es suficiente para cuidar objetos poderosos

-Pero que tontería- pensó Arawn mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Luego de verificar que el guardia no los viera, Jay, Carlos y Arawn intentaron que sus risas no fueran tan fuertes, una vez que vieron la rueda giratoria de Maléfica.

-¿Es la rueda giratoria de tu madre?- preguntó Jay, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es bastante tonto- dijo también Carlos divertido.

-Yo me esperaba algo más de la proclamada ¨la Villana más Malvada de todas¨, ¿Qué hizo para que la gente le temiera?, ¿Cosió ropa de mal gusto? - dijo Arawn con burla a Mal, lo que hizo que los chicos se rieran un poco más.

Mal vio a los chicos molesta y también un poco a Evie, ya que ella también se rio un poco.

-Es mágica, no tiene que verse siniestra- dijo ella tratando de defender a su madre, aunque también tenía que admitir, sí que se vía tonta.

Luego Mal usó su libro de magia que su mamá le dio y usó un hechizo, no funcionó como estaba planeado y lo intentó una segunda vez y el guardia le pinchó el dedo. Una chispa verde salió de allí y el guardia bostezó y se acostó a lado de la rueda, para luego el quedar dormido.

-Hmm, nada mal- admitió Arawn a Mal, ella le sonrió y su cara reflejaba, ¨¨ qué tal¨. Ella trató de abrir la perilla de la puerta para abrir las puertas, pero está cerrada.

-La puerta está cerrada- dijo Carlos al ver como Mal no abrió la puerta.

-¿No, enserió?, pero que grande detective eres tú, incluso tu inteligencia podría competir contra Basil o el Profesor Ratigan- dijo Arawn con mucho sarcasmo.

-Retrocedan- dijo Jay mientras se alejaba de todos.

Mal rápidamente usó otro hechizo y las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Jay justo salto dando una patada, haciendo que cayera al suelo, haciendo el ridículo. Todos se rieron y tranquilamente entraron. Carlos lo ayudo a levantarse, pero Jay enojado se alejó por sentirse humillado. Luego sigilosamente rodearon al guardia dormido, y empezaron a recorrer el museo.

-¡Piso de arriba!- dijo Evie, tomando el liderazgo.

Todos la siguieron y rápidamente subieron por las escaleras, apenas al subirlas casi todos se quedaron viendo una sala en especifica.

-¡Que esperan!- dijo Arawn molesto, pero al ver también a la sala, vio que ellos veían a sus padres, bueno no a sus padres, sino esculturas de sus padres con poses amenazadoras, el aire comenzó a volverse muy tensó. Ellos pensaban que sus padres eran aterradores, ahora comprendían del por qué la gente les tiene tanto miedo…

-¿Podemos continuar o seguirán viendo esas aburridas estatuas?- dijo Arawn aburrido, sacando del trance a los cuatro, porque para él, ellos no eran aterradores, ya que al verlos como son en la Isla de los Perdidos, dejo de tenerles respeto, claro que había uno que otro villano que respetaba, pero son muy escasos.

Jay, Evie y Carlos asintieron, y ahora empezaron a seguir a Arawn. Los cuatro empezaron a seguir buscando por cada lugar, donde no encontraban ningún inciso de la barita, hasta que...

-¡Chicos!, la encontré- dijo Evie a los tres para que luego ellos empezaron a seguir, hasta que…

-¿Oigan?, ¿Dónde está Mal?- pregunto Carlos confundido, ya que apenas se dieron cuenta que la mencionada no estaba con ellos.

-Debió de haberse quedado viendo esas estatuas- dijo Arawn molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Esperen aquí, yo iré por ella- dijo Evie mientras volvía a la primera sala. Solo basto unos pocos minutos para encontrar a Mal, ella veía fijamente la estatua de su Madre.

-Oye- dijo Evie, llamando la atención de Mal.

-Encontré la varita, vamos- dijo Evie apresurada, Mal asintió y dando una última mirada a la estatua de su madre, siguió a Evie, la mencionada la guio hacia los chicos donde las estaban esperando. Una vez que los cinco estaban reunidos, vieron que abajo se encontraba la varita del hada madrina.

Todos miraron con asombro y emoción el objeto, para luego todos correr al piso inferior para obtener la varita. Ya una vez abajo, todos observaron que estaba protegida por una clase de barrera azul

Antes de que alguien pensara en algún plan, todos vieron como Jay saltaba por la barandilla de la varita, las intenciones de él fueron muy claras para todos.

-¡Jay!, ¡NO!- Mal menciono para evitar que Jay hiciera su acción.

-¡Jay! No seas estúpido, si eres un gran ladrón como tanto lo afirmas, es mucho más que obvio que la varita está protegida por algún extraño campo mágico de seguridad…y luego dicen que la gente de Auradon no es convenenciera- Arawn también le explicó a Jay, aunque lo último que dijo fue para si mismo, ya que bien que no dejan usar magia, pero los poderosos si la usan para proteger sus objetos.

Jay se detuvo en seco al escuchar a los dos, todos creyeron que Jay lo comprendió, pero para su mala suerte, Jay les dio una mirada presumida, trato de agarrar la varita, lo que hizo que tocara la barrera azul que ondeaba con el poder y devolvió a Jay con toda su fuerza.

¡BUAHH! ¡BUAHH! ¡BUAHH!

El sonido de la sirena sonó a todo volumen y toda la habitación tenía colores de diferentes tonos de rojo.

-No fue la mejor idea que tuve- dijo Jay mientras se levantaba un poco adolorido.

-¡NO!, ¡¿Enserió lo crees?!- exclamo Arawn con mucho sarcasmo y enojo.

-¡Perfecto Jay!, ¡Ahora no podremos tener la varita!- exclamo también enojada Mal.

Todos rápidamente salieron de Museo antes de que el guardia los viera, todos prácticamente saltamos por la puerta y aterrizamos en el suelo.

Luego de esperar a Carlos, que al parecer dio una buena excusa para evitar que se metieran en problemas o que sospecharan, todos siguieron corriendo.

-¡Muy bien, Jay!, ¡ahora tenemos que ir a la escuela mañana!- exclamo Mal mientras seguía corriendo.

-No sabes cuánto te detesto en estos instantes, Jay- dijo también Arawn furioso, y esperando que el día de mañana ya acabe, aunque aún no ha iniciado, pero ya quiere que acabe.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

**Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, a todos que la están leyendo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	6. 5- Primer día de clases

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

**Descendientes, ni las canciones, no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Antes de empezar, me gustaría que guardáramos un minuto de silencio, para poder honrar a Cameron Boyce, quien da vida a Carlos, tal vez algunos lo sepan y otros no, pero acaban de mandar un comunicado donde, hoy** **sábado 6 de julio a los 20 años de edad, ****el acaba de fallecer mientras dormía ****debido a una convulsión :(**

**Por ese motivo, guardemos un minuto de silencio.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**El capítulo es en memoria de Cameron Boyce, quien ****sin duda fue una gran promesa del cine y la televisión, iniciando su carrera desde muy pequeño en proyectos como 'Grown ups', ¨Son como Niños¨, ¨Jessi¨ y 'Descendientes'**.

**Gracias por todo, tu legado estará presente en nuestros corazones…**

* * *

**Cap. 5. Primer día de clases…**

A la mañana siguiente, se volvieron a reanudar las clases en la Preparatoria Auradon. Por el momento nos concentramos en un aula en particular, donde la misma Hada madrina está enseñando a los cinco jóvenes de la Isla de los Perdidos su primera clase del día, la cual era la clase de bondad correctiva inicial. El Hada Madrina tenía una pizarra tiene la escritura de "Bienvenido a Bondad Correctiva" en la parte superior, tiene escrito dos preguntas que ella les está dando.

-Si una persona te da un bebé que llora, ¿tu… A) lo maldices?, ¿B) lo encierras en una torre?, C) le das un biberón? o D) le arrancas el corazón? - pregunto ella a los cinco.

Evie y Mal están en una mesa a la izquierda y Carlos y Jay están a su derecha. Y Arawn está sentado enfrente de Jay.

Evie al ver que nadie más lo hizo, ella levanta su mano para contestar.

-¿Evie?.

-¿Cuál era la segunda?- pregunto ella nerviosa, el Hada Madrina iba a contestar, pero al ver como Arawn levanto la mano.

-¿Arawn?.

-Le arranco el corazón- contesto Arawn seriamente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó el hada madrina rápidamente, hasta que su vista se quedó viendo a Mal.

-¿Mal?- al escuchar su nombre, ella vio leyó las pregunta que estaba en el pizarrón, ya que ella no estaba prestando atención ya que se encontraba dibujando la varita mágica, junto con algunos fantasmas flotando alrededor de ella. Cuando Mal termino de leerlas rápidamente, supo de inmediato cual era.

-C, le doy un biberón- respondió ella tranquilamente.

-Correcto de nuevo- dijo el Hada Madrina contenta al ver que ella siempre respondía bien, lo que todos los demás también notaron.

-Hoy estás muy inteligente- dijo Carlos mientras veía a Mal.

-Solo elijo la que tenga la que es más aburrida- dijo Mal a todos, haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta.

-Eso ahora tiene sentido- dijo Evie al comprenderlo todo, pero Arawn simplemente rodo sus ojos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con la clase, una chica con unos papeles en sus manos, se empieza acercar, pero se notaba lo asustada al caminar en medio de los jóvenes villanos.

-Hola querida- dijo el Hada Madrina dándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Hola, necesito que firmes esto para la coronación- saludo ella suavemente, dándole los papeles, aunque lo hizo algo asustada por ver que los cinco se le quedaron viendo.

-Todos aquí de seguro que recuerdan a mi hija, Jane- dijo el Hada Madrina mientras firmaban los papeles.

-Mama, no.…-susurro Jane asustada.

-Está bien. Jane, son nuevos- le contesto ella mientras le devolvía los papeles.

-Está bien, solo ignóreme- dijo Jane nerviosa a los cinco, para luego salir del lugar apresurada.

Los cinco jóvenes tenían sus propios pensamientos; Evie y Jay la ignoraron, Mal y Arawn cruzaron de miradas, ya que notaron que tal vez encontraron a un peón que podrían utilizar en sus planes y Carlos estaba mirando a Jane en secreto…

-Ok, continuemos con la clase- llamo el Hada Madrina a todos.

-Pregunta 2: ¡Si encuentro un frasco con veneno!, ¿Yo: ¿A) lo pongo en el vino del rey?, B) enveneno una manzana? o C) lo entrego a las autoridades?...

Inmediatamente cuando acabo, Arawn, Evie, Carlos y Jay levantaron sus manos, aunque los dos últimos mencionados comenzaron a pelear para bajar la mano del otro.

-Arawn- dijo el Hada Madrina, y todos lo voltearon a ver, para esperar su respuesta…

-Sin duda alguna, A), lo pongo en el vino de la horrenda ¨Bestia¨ del Rey- contesto el con una sonrisa un poco siniestra Arawn, lo que hizo que el Hada Madrina no supiera que decir.

-Jay- dijo ahora el Hada Madrina un poco nerviosa.

-C, se lo entrego a las autoridades- responde Jay tranquilamente, lo que provoco que el Hada Madrina comenzó a aplaudir un poco por su respuesta correcta.

Yo quería decir eso- menciono Carlos decepcionado.

-Sí, pero no lo respondiste- menciono Jay con voz burlona, lo que provoco que ambos comenzaran una pelea juguetona. Evie mientras se empezó a maquillar. Mal está ocupado pensando en un plan para la varita. Y Arawn trataba de ignorarlos.

-Chicos- les llamo la atención el Hada Madrina mientras golpeaba suavemente el pizarrón, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran.

-Voy a pedirles que guarden esa energía dentro del campo de Torney.

-Oh no, pasamos de lo que sea eso- dice Carlos al Hada.

Y justo sonó la campana indicando que acabo la primera hora del día, Arawn sin decir nada se levantó de su silla y empezó a salir del salón.

-Espera Arawn, tú también tienes que ir al campo de Torney- le llamo la atención el Hada Madrina, lo que hizo el un gesto de incomodidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, más precisamente en el campo de Tourney de la escuela. Carlos, Jay y Arawn se encontraban con sus uniformes para el juego, y junto con ellos también había varios jóvenes para el deporte de Torney y también estaba el equipo de animadoras.

Los chicos tenían diferentes pensamientos; Jay pensaba que se veían geniales con los uniformes, Carlos lo miraba extrañado y Arawn pensaba que se veían ridículos.

El entrenador hace sonar el silbato, para llamar la atención de todos los jugadores.

-Jay, Ben, ofensiva. Chad, tu eres defensa. Taylor, eres el tirador- empezó ordenar el entrenador a todos, pero antes de que empezara el juego, su vista se quedó viendo en dos jugadores en particular…

-¡Oye tú!, niño perdido, ponte el casco y sal de la zona de riesgo-le llamo la atención a Carlos, y el confundido salió de una zona marcada de rojo.

-¡Y tú!, ¡¿Qué es eso en tu casco?!, quítatelo- ahora el entrenador se dirigió a Arawn, ya que debajo de su casco, tenía puesto su capucha, al parecer no se la quitó. Pero Arawn se puso en una parte alejada de todos, parece que ignoro por completo al entrenador.

-Entrenador, déjelo…luego hablare con el- dijo Ben al entrenador, y el solo asintió, para después sonar su silbato, haciendo que las animadoras empezar a apoyar a los jugadores.

Cuando apenas comenzó el juego, Jay le empezó a divertirle mucho, ya que lograba golpear a todos mientras se empezaba a dirigir a la meta del equipo contrario, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, se notaba que su lado competitivo estaba saliendo.

Entonces llego casi a la meta, donde estaba Carlos como defensa, al verlo dirigirse a él, se asustó mucho.

-Hey Jay, Jay, soy yo ¡Carlos!- exclamo el asustado, mientras se tiraba al suelo y ponía su escudo para poder proteger su cuerpo, Jay aprovecha eso para impulsarse, tira y logra marcar. Al verlo, las porristas comienzan animarlo de nuevo, con excepción de la capitana, que era Audrey. Jay estaba tan emocionado que hasta se quitó su caso, para luego hacer un pequeño baile de victoria, logrando llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Oye, tú!, .¡ven aquí!- hizo sonar su silbato el entrenador a Jay, se notaba muy serio.

Jay presentía que estaba en problemas, asique fue corriendo hacia el entrenador, haciendo que todos los demás jugadores también se pusieran detrás de Jay cuando todos llegaron con el entrenador.

-¿Cómo llamas a eso?- el preguntó algo molesto a Jay, mientras señalaba el campo de juego. Jay no supo que contestar, pero antes de que hablara, el entrenador sonrio.

-¡Yo lo llamo talento puro!- dijo el muy feliz, haciendo que Jay sonriera, al igual que Ben, pero algunos jugadores no se mostraron contentos, ya que esperaban que el recibiera alguna clase de castigo por haberlos tirado al suelo.

-Ven y búscame más tarde, te mostraré lo que nunca has visto. Se llama un libro de reglas. Bienvenido al equipo, hijo- dijo el entrenador contento, mientras le daba unas palmadas en su hombro, haciendo que Jay sonriera orgulloso. Luego el entrenador miro a Carlos.

-¿Has pensado en unirte a la banda de la música?- pregunto el a Carlos, haciendo que Jay y Arawn se rieran burlona, haciendo que Carlos rodara sus ojos.

-Trabajaremos en eso, entrenador- apoyo Ben a Carlos, el entrenador asintió, para luego ver a Arawn.

-Tu ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo en jugar- dijo el entrenador seriamente, ya que Arawn simplemente se quedó viendo todo a lo lejos, pero Arawn no le importo lo que escucho.

-También lo apoyare- dijo de nuevo Ben, para evitar cualquier conflicto.

-Está bien, vamos a correr de nuevo- pidió el entrenador a todos, haciendo sonar de nuevo su silbato.

Jay sonrió para darse la vuelta, encontrándose la mirada serie de un joven que tiro anteriormente, para luego darle un golpe en los hombros.

Cuando el joven sintió el golpe, rápidamente se llevó su mano a su hombro, ya que le dolió el golpe, pero hizo su acción cuando nadie lo estaba viendo…bueno, casi nadie.

-Princesita- se burló Arawn al ver que le dolió el golpe, para luego el sin ganas, comenzar a correr.

Al cabo de unas horas, mas precisamente, en la clase de química. Evie estaba sentada a lado de Doug, pero ella no le prestaba atención a clases, ya que su mirada se encontraba viendo al joven que tenía sentada de enfrente, era el mismo joven con el que jugo con Jay y quien Arawn se burló.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que esté en la fila para el trono?- Evie le pregunto a Doug, mientras ponía su puño, para sostener su cabeza, Dpug rodo sus ojos al ver de quien le pregunto.

-Chad, el príncipe azul, hijo de Cenicienta- Doug le explico sin interés, haciendo que Evie lo mirara con más interés.

-Él es un heredó al trono, pero no por mucho, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? - dijo Doug a Evie, ya que solo en pocos días, Ben iba a ser coronado como Rey.

-Me mira hacia mí- dice Evie de manera soñadora, casi estaba babeando por él.

-Evie- el profesor de química, el Sr. Deley, logro sacarla del trance.

-Quizás esto es solo una revisión para ti. Entonces dime, ¿cuál es el peso atómico de la plata?

-¿Peso atómico?, bueno, no mucho, quiero decir que es un átomo, ¿no?- contesto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que ella y Chad se rieran.

Pero el señor Deley le indica que pase a escribir la respuesta en el pizarrón, ella secretamente logra sacar su espejo mágico.

-A ver, ¿Quiero saber cuál es el peso atómico promedio de la plata? - dijo Evie al profesor, pero en realidad lo dijo hacia su espejo, donde el mencionado objeto le mostro la respuesta, haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Sí, (106.905x0.5200) + 108.905x.4800. Que profesor Deley nos daría como resultado, 107.9- contesto Evie mientras ponía el resultado en el pizarrón, para gran asombro de todos los alumnos y el profesor.

-Lo olvide, es un error subestimar…

-¿A una villana?, no vuelva hacerlo- termino la frase Evie mientras le devolvía su tiza, y volvía a su lugar, aunque eso sí, escondiendo su espejo.

En el camino de regreso, Chad le da un pedazo de papel, mientras la miraba a sus ojos. Cuando ella se sienta, revisa el papel, y cuando acabo de leerlo, sonrió de felicidad a Chad, lo que hace que él también le sonriera.

Todo eso era visto por Arawn, que también estaba en la clase de química, la razón del por qué no estaba sentado al lado de Evie, era por que llego tarde a la clase, y por eso solo encontró lugar hasta el fondo del salón.

Cuando vio que el profesor le pregunto a Evie una pregunta que obviamente no la sabían, tuvo otra razón para detestar a la gente de Auradon. Pero ahora miraba muy mal a Chad, con apenas con verlo, tuvo una idea de él; era un tarado que se creía mucho por tener el título de príncipe, y se aprovechaba de eso de las personas para que le besaran sus pies.

Cuando sonó el timbre, el agarro su pequeña mochila y empezó a salir del aula., todo ante la vista de todos

-Disculpa, yo no recuerdo que pudieran salir- le llamo la atención el Sr. Deley molesto.

-Tal vez no escuche, pero sonó el timbre que acabo la clase, asique tengo derecho de irme- le contesto seriamente Arawn sin voltearlo a ver, y antes de que el profesor le respondiera, el salió del aula.

Arawn empezó a caminar sin importarle como las personas lo miraban, pero solo basto que él les devolviera la mirada para que ellos voltearan rápidamente, y nerviosos.

-Malditos cobardes…-susurro Arawn molesto mientras seguía caminando.

Luego de varios minutos, llego a lo que era un campo donde había grandes árboles, el decidido de alejarse y olvidarse de toda esa gente de Auradon, decidió descansar un poco y pensar en una manera donde consiguieran la varita mágica.

Él se recargo en un gran tronco, y mientras se acomodaba, no se daba cuenta que una silueta lo miraba fijamente, para luego sonreír…

-¡Fuera abajo!.

-¿Qué?- dijo Arawn confundido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como un peso se vino debajo de él, quedando boca abajo del suelo.

-¡JAJAJA, CONTIGO SON 20 QUE TOMO POR SORPRESA!- exclamo una voz femenina muy feliz y contenta.

Arawn se molestó mucho por el golpe, cuando volteo de lado para poder reclamarle a quien estuviera encima de él y tal vez mostrarle quien manda, se quedó asombrado con lo que veía….

Mientras en otra parte, a solo unos cuantos metros donde Arawn estaba, Ben y Carlos estaban en el campo de Torney, donde el ultimo mencionado iba a practicar su velocidad.

Muy bien Carlos, mediremos tu velocidad- dijo Ben desde un extremo, para luego sonar un silbato que tenía, luego el observo como Carlos corría una gran velocidad, para luego el mencionado pasar por alado de Ben.

-¡Muy bien Carlos!- exclamo Ben contento, pero apenas se daba cuenta que Carlos seguía corriendo, la razón era porque detrás de él lo perseguía un perro, y por eso Carlos huia totalmente aterrado.

-¡Carlos!- exclamo Ben, para luego empezar a correr por él.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, este capitulo fue dedicado a ti Carlos :)**

**Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, a todos que la están leyendo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	7. 6- Primer encuentro

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aparte de que no tenía tiempo, también me dedique a escribir y actualizar mis otros proyectos que tengo.**

**Ya vi Desendientes 3, y si me gusto la película, aunque el final…em, no lo sé, como que siento que dejaron cabos sueltos, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Descendientes, ni las canciones, no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

**Cap. 6. Primer encuentro.**

Carlos seguía corriendo aterrado del perro que tenía atrás, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un árbol cercano, donde logro subirse en él un poco. En sus ojos se podía reflejar el miedo que tenía en su interior.

-¡Carlos!- el mencionado escucho como lo llamaban, y lo más obvio que se le ocurrió en el momento, fue…

-¡¿Ben?!, ¡Auxilio, sálvame!- grito aterrado Carlos mientras trataba inútilmente de estar lo más alejado posible del perro, cuando apenas llego Ben a la escena, lo vio confundido.

-¡Esta cosa es un asesino!, ¡Quiere comerme!, ¡Es una criatura feroz, salvaje y rabioso!- exclamo el mientras señalaba al perro y se aferraba más al árbol.

-Oye, tranquilo, ¿Quién te dijo eso? - pregunto Ben tratando de calmarlo.

-Mi madre.

-¿Cruella?.

-Sí, ella es una experta- contesto Carlos como señalando lo más obvio, haciendo que Ben se riera un poco divertido, mientras alzaba al perro en sus brazos.

-¡¿Por qué lo sostienes? ¡Él te va a atacar! - exclamo asustado Carlos, esperando lo peor.

-Carlos, ¿tú nunca has conocido a un perro antes? - pregunto Ben.

-Claro que no- contesto el, mientras se aferraba más al árbol.

-Chico, te presento a Carlos. Carlos, te presento a Chico, es un perro callejero, pero siempre nos acompaña- presento Ben amablemente a ambos.

-Ya no se ve como un malvado animal rabioso-dijo Carlos mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente del árbol.

-Caray. Eres un buen chico, ¿eh? - dijo el mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo, Ben lo noto, haciendo que él le pasara a chico en sus brazos, provocando que se dibujara una sonrisa en Carlos.

-Sé que debe ser muy difícil vivir en la isla- dijo Ben a Carlos, provocando que el ultimo mencionado se quedara reflexionando lo que dijo.

-Sí, lo fue….las caricias en la barriga no eran habituales- bromeo el, haciendo que ambos sonrieran divertidos.

-Eres un buen chico- menciono Ben al percatarse que Carlos no tardo en mostrar su verdadero interior, algo que el sabía que existía dentro de los cinco chicos de la Isla, sabía perfectamente que ellos junto con los demás niños que vivían en la Isla de los Perdidos, solo estaban perdidos y lo único que necesitan es que ellos sepan, que no han sido abandonados.

Antes de que Ben pudiera hablar, sonó su teléfono, y el al revisarlo, se percató que era un mensaje del Hada Madrina. Su mensaje solo mencionaba que lo necesita verlo urgentemente.

-Uh, dejaré los dos se conozcan y podrás encontrarme cuando hayas terminado- menciono Ben mientras comenzaba a retirarse, y dirigirse rumbo a la escuela.

Una vez que Ben se fue, Carlos se sentó en el suelo y empezó a acariciar más a Chico.

(0)(0)(0)

En el mismo bosque que se encontraba Carlos, pero más retirado. Arawn seguía en el suelo, pero no lo estaba por gusto, sino porque alguien cayó sobre él. Al principio tenía intenciones de golpearlo, pero una vez que se fijó quien lo ataco, se quedó sorprendido con lo que sus ojos observaban. Ya que tenía enfrente a una muchacha de piel clara, ojos cafés claros, su cabello era esbelto largo hasta sus hombros de color rojo. Su vestimenta constituye de una blusa de color rosado de mangas cortas, una falda de color esmeralda que le llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas con un cinturón marrón con una hebilla dorada en su cintura. Y también tiene un pequeño bycocket verde, con una pluma roja en su lado izquierdo. Pero lo más curioso de la chica, aparte de su bycocket, y su color de pelo, era el que su piel aparte clara, también tenía partes de su cuerpo que eran de color rojo y mas blanco, como la nieve misma.

Sin saber porque, Arawn comenzó a sentirse nervioso…

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada, pero cuando Arawn lo escucho, lo abandonaron sus nervios, para ser remplazados por molestia.

-¡Quítate de encima!- exclamo Arawn molesto a la chica.

-Oye, no tienes que ser grosero- menciono la chica un poco molesta.

-Pues no lo seria, sino fuera porque una chica extraña cayera encima mía- le contesto el molesto.

-Para empezar, me llamo Rose, orgullosa hija de Robin Hood y Lady Marian- se presentó ella orgullosa de mencionar a sus padres.

-En segundo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, sé que eres nuevo en la escuela, porque nunca te he visto- dijo Rose curiosa. Aunque a Arawn solo quería que ella se le quitara encima de el...

-Arawn, ahora quítate-se presentó el molesto, lo que hizo que Rose frunciera el ceño.

-Ahora en tercero, me pedirás una disculpa y me lo pedirás amablemente.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿estas bromeando?!- exclamo Arawn enojado, cuando pudo ver seriedad en el rostro de la chica que apenas acaba de conocer, bufo molesto, no le costaba quitarla mediante la fuerza, pero sabiendo que necesitaba mantener un bajo perfil en la escuela, para no llamar la atención…

-Me disculpo por la forma que te hable…

-¿Y?.

-…¿podrías bajarte de mi espalda?, por favor- hizo grandes esfuerzos para no gritarle o enojarse con Rose.

Rose al escucharlo, asintió con su cabeza y se bajó de su espalda, para luego pararse.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Arawn- mención Rose con una sincera sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano a él, ofreciendo apoyo para pararse. Arawn sin opciones, ya que se sentía humillado, acepto el apoyo.

Una vez que estuvieron parados, sin saber porque, pero Arawn y Rose se quedaron viendo fijamente los ojos del otro, y eso sí, sin soltarse de la mano.

Cuando Arawn vio sus acciones, se sacudió su cabeza, y recupero su mano rápidamente.

-No puedo decir lo mismo…-volvió a su actitud fría Arawn, para luego comenzar alejarse de ella.

Una vez que Rose recupero la compostura, vio como Arawn comenzaba alejarse…

-Tonto- dijo Rose, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba de nuevo hacia el bosque, pero mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar voltear atrás, hacia donde se fue Arawn…

Mientras con Arawn, no pudo evitar sentirse humillado por que una chica de Auradon, lo forzó a que el fuera amable y que dijera por favor. El esperaba que fuera la última vez que viera a Rose.

(0)(0)(0)

A la hora establecida, Chad y Evie estaban tomados de las manos mientras caminaban hasta llegar a las gradas del campo de Torney. Una vez que ambos llegaron, Chad la soltó, para verla mejor.

-¿Acaso todos son lindos en tu familia?- pregunto Chad mientras le sonreía a Evie, provocando que Evie sonriera alegremente y sintiéndose alagada con sus palabras.

-Me gusta pensar que soy la más bella de todas- menciono Evie, mientras que se reía un poco, al igual que Chad.

-¿Tienes demasiados cuartos en tu castillo?- pregunto ella esperanzada.

-Uf, demasiados para contar- contesto el mientras se reía un poco. Evie ahora suspiro soñada mente, al ver que tenía al príncipe perfecto que tanto buscaba enfrente suyo. Sabiendo que necesitaba hacer el primer movimiento, ella se inclina para dar la iniciativa de que se besaran,

-¡Qué bien resolviste el problema de Química hoy!, todos los nerds se enamoraran de ti- exclamo Chad contento, interrumpiendo a Evie con su ¨movimiento¨.

-No soy buena en la escuela.

-Oh vamos.

-No, es verdad, pero soy muy buena cosiendo, cocinando, igual que tu madre, Cenicienta…pero mejor vestida- bromeo Evie lo último, haciendo que ambos se rieran divertidos.

-Ves esto- dijo Evie, mientras sacaba el espejo mágico- si pregunto algo, lo que sea, me lo muestra.

-¿Acaso es broma?- pregunto el incrédulo

-No.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de Evie, Chad toma el espejo.

-¿Dónde está mi teléfono?- pregunto Chad, para luego ponerlo en su oreja, como si esperaba que le hablara…

-No funcionará para ti- le dijo Evie mientras le sonreía, haciendo que Chad sonriera nervioso.

-No importa, mi papa me comprara uno nuevo- dijo el mientras le devolvía el espejo a Evie, haciendo que se le ocurriera un plan a ella, al escuchar sus palabras.

-El Príncipe Encantador.

-Sí.

-Y Cenicienta.

Sí.

-Y el Hada madrina.

-Si-

-Oye, oí que su varita está en un aburrido museo, ¿siempre la dejan ahí? - pregunto Evie tratando de sacarle información, pero como observo que estaban sus cuerpos muy cerca, se inclinó otra vez para de nuevo intentar besarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Chad se alejó de ella.

-Realmente me gusta hablar- dijo Chad mientras se aferra a las barras de metal detrás de él.

-Solo que estoy muy ocupado. Aunque- él dice dándose la vuelta para sonreírle.

-¿Aunque?.

-Si pudieras hacer todas mis tareas, podríamos después charlar- dijo el mientras le extendia su mochila a Evie.

-Está bien- contesto Evie mientras agarraba la mochila de Chad.

-Gracias, preciosa- menciono el, mientras le sonreía y le guiño el ojo, antes de irse.

-Adiós- dijo suavemente Evie, mientras lo observaba totalmente perdida.

-No pude evitar observar que….

-¿Me estás siguiéndome?- pregunto Evie molesta a Doug, que se encontraba en las gradas.

-En realidad…sí- respondió el tranquilamente.

-Yo también tengo una fascinación por la varita de la Hada Madrina- dice el, mientras se bajaba al suelo, para estar enfrente de Evie.

-¿Cuál es otra razón por la que espero con ansias la coronación?, ¿Quizás podríamos sentarnos el uno al otro y discutir sus atributos?" preguntó Doug esperanzado, provocando que Evie lo mirara interesado.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo usaran para la coronación?.

-Sí, y quisiera que fueras mi cita- contesto Doug esperanzado, provocando que Evie sonriera contenta…

(0)(0)(0)

Ben estaba caminado tranquilamente por las instalaciones de la escuela, por cada lado que pasaba, era saludado por reverencias o halagos, aunque eso provocaba que Ben se sintiera incomodado, después de todo, el que pronto se convertiría en Rey, no significa que quería lo convertía en superior que en todos sus compañeros. El solo quiere que lo vieran y trataran con normalidad.

Cuando su vista quedo fija en la oficina de la Hada Madrina, mientras más se acercaba, lograba escuchar como varias voces se escuchaban en el interior, y sonaban que no estaban contentas.

Justo cuando Ben entro a la oficina, pudo observar que varios profesores de Auradon estaban alrededor del Hada Madrina, y como ella estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Oh, ya llego el Príncipe Ben, y necesito hablar con urgencia sobre los preparativos de su coronación. Les pido amablemente que se retiren- dijo rápidamente el Hada a todos los profesores, ellos mostraron caras de disgustó, pero sabiendo que no tenían otra opción, uno por uno se fue retirando….

-Espero que escuche nuestros consejos, y que ese chico sea expulsado de la escuela, para devolverlos con los de su ¨clase¨- dijo el Sr. Deley al Hada Madrina, mientras él se iba de la oficina.

Una vez que él se fue, solo quedaron el Hada Madrina y Ben.

-Ug, ¿algún problema con la coronación? - pregunto Ben amablemente.

-No…no es la coronación el problema- menciono el Hada mientras se levantaba- es sobre los chicos de la Isla…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?, ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto Ben preocupado, sabía que solo había visto a los chicos, pero no a las chicas.

-Bueno, no exactamente ellos…sino el- cuando el Hada se dio cuenta que Ben la miraba confundida, decidió mejor aclarar el asunto.

-Es sobre Arawn, he recibido quejas de sus profesores, en los que me avisan que él llego tarde a las clases, no participa, no presta atención, es irrespetuoso, le falta el respeto a sus compañeros. Resumiéndose, no le interesa estar aquí.

-No te preocupes por él, le interesara- dijo Ben seguro de sus palabras, provocando que el Hada lo viera no tan confiada.

-No lo sé Ben, si no funciona tu idea de…

-Si funcionara- interrumpió Ben- si logramos que ellos cinco cambien, es muy seguro que los demás niños también lo hagan- aseguro Ben.

-Espero que tengas razón Ben….en especial sabiendo quien es su padre- susurro el Hada Madrina, que no pudo evitar que algo de miedo le recorriera su espalda.

(0)(0)(0)

Mal, Evie se encontraban en su propio dormitorio, junto con Jane, después de que Mal lograra mejorar el cabello de la mencionada, ella se empezó a acercar a las dos jóvenes villanas. En estos momentos, Evie estaba trabajando en su último proyecto en la máquina de coser que tenían. Mal está dibujando algo en su cama mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que Jane hablaba.

-Mamá dijo, ¨si un niño no puede ver la belleza dentro de ti, entonces no vale la pena¨, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿En qué tipo de mundo vive ella? - hablo Jane a Mal mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio, Mal también se irrito por dentro, al ver que su plan de conseguir la varita, estaba arruinado.

-En Auradon- respondió Mal.

-Mal, ¿te gusta? - dijo Evie, mientras le enseñaba su proyecto.

-Sí, lindo, resalta tus ojos- contesto Mal con honestidad.

-Lo sé.

Nunca conseguiré un novio- dijo Jane mientras se sentaba en la otra cama.

-Los novios no sirven de nada- le contesto Mal, sin interés.

-¿Y cómo podrías decirlo Mal?, nunca has tenido un novio- menciono Evie mientras sonreía.

-Porque no necesito uno, solo perdería el tiempo- le contesto decidida con su respuesta. Pero cuando lo dijo, Evie soltó un suspiro.

-¡Olvidé hacer la tarea de Chad!- exclamó Evie preocupada, para dejar de trabajar en su máquina de coser, y comenzar a sacar las libretas y libros del mencionado.

-Y hay mi punto- mención Mal divertida.

Apenas unos segundos que lo dijo, una nueva chica toco en su puerta, y entro a su cuarto.

-Hola chicas, soy Lonnie. Mi mamá es Mulan- sonrió amigablemente la chica, mientras se presentaba. Pero las chicas solo la vieron confundida.

-¿No?, bueno de todos modos, me encanta lo que hiciste con el cabello de Jane y sé que nos odias y que eres malvado- mientras comenzaba a explicar Lonnie, las chicas se rieron divertidas.

-Pero, ¿crees que podrías arreglar el mío?

-¿Por qué haría eso por ti?- pregunto Mal confundida.

-Te pagare cincuenta dólares- propuso Lonnie mientras mostraba el dinero.

-Buena respuesta- intervino Evie, mientras agarraba el dinero.

-Necesito comprar más material.

-Lo quiero que sea genial como el de Mal- dijo Lonnie sonriendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Con la división también? - pregunto Evie confundida.

Mal le da la mirada molesta, para luego fastidiada toma su libro de hechizos, comienza a resitar el hechizo, para luego con su dedo mover a Lonnie, para finalmente el cabello de la mencionada comienza a cambiar. Su cabello es más largo y rizado con un ligero tono de color. Lonni se acerca al espejo, para quedar totalmente sorprendida.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es anticuado- menciono Evie, creyendo que no le gusto.

-Sabes, cortémoslo y ponlo en capas ...

-¡No, no!, me encanta- intervino Lonnie, mientras sonreía.

-¿Enserió?.

-Es solo que ...- menciono Lonnie, para luego ella con sus manos, cortar una pequeña parte de su falda- Ahora si me veo cool.

-Lo has dicho- dijo Mal sonriéndole. Las tres chicas observaban el cambio de Lonnie, y Jane al ver como ahora la mencionada se veía más genial, ella también se acerca al espejo y se rompe parte de su falda.

-¡Ohno!, ¿Qué hice?, mi mama va a castigarme- exclamo Jane al darse cuenta de sus acciones, lo que provoco que Mal, Evie y Lonnie se rieran.

_¡Toc!,¡Toc!._

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta, cuando voltearon a ver, observaron que era Arawn.

Cuando Lonnie lo vio, sonrió ante él.

-¡Oh!, tú debes de ser uno de los chicos, hola soy Lonnie, hija de Mulan- se presentó ella a Arawn mientras le extendía su mano al mencionado.

-¿Mulan?, umm…me encanto cuando ella mando un cañón hacia la montaña nevada, provocando una avalancha que termino de matar a todo el ejército Mongol, haciendo que toda la nieve se convirtiera en ríos de sangre….- menciono Arawn seriamente y con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra, ignorando la mano de Lonnie. Cuando lo escucharon Lonnie y Jane, sintieron que se pusieron pálidas cuando lo escucharon.

-Emmm…¿gracias?- dijo Lonnie, sin saber que más decirle. Durante unos segundos, hubo un gran silencio incomodo entre ellos.

-Bueno, si ya acabaron, nosotras tenemos que hacer tarea, asique...

-No digas mas, gracias por el cabello Mal- dijo rápidamente Lonnie, interrumpiendo a la mencionada y se iba, junto con Jane.

Cuando ambas se fueron, Arawn cerró la puerta.

-¿Hacer la tarea?.

-Es lo único que se me ocurrió- le contesto Mal molesta.

-¿Y tu donde…

-Evie, no termines esa pregunta- le advirtió a la mencionada, porque empezaba a recordar a cierta chica que conoció en el bosque.

(0)(0)(0)

De vuelta en el campo de Torney, Jay se encontraba sentado, junto al entrenador.

-Realmente podría usar un tipo duro como tú, el equipo es un grupo de príncipes, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? - dijo el entrenador a Jay.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, solo he escuchado ¨perdóname amigo, pasa tu primero¨, ¨oh perdón, ¿me encuentro con usted? ¨- empezó a imitar unas voces infantiles Jay, provocando que el entrenador se riera divertido.

-De donde vengo es para prepararme para morir. Mi padre me dice que la única manera de obtener algo, es asegurarse….

-Jay, Jay, Jay, tranquilo, déjame explicarte- intervino el entrenador, haciendo que Jay lo volviera a escuchar.

-Un equipo. Es como una familia.

-No quieres estar en mi casa a la hora de la cena.

-Está bien, umm, ¿sabes que el cuerpo tiene varias partes? - preguntó el, haciendo que Jay asintió con la cabeza.

-Tiene piernas, los codos, las orejas, pero por más importante que se cada uno, todos se necesitan mutuamente. Eso es lo que es un equipo. Diferentes jugadores trabajan juntos para ayudar a ganar. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?.

Cuando lo escucho, Jay empezó a comprender lo que el entrenador le quería explicar, y también se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¿Puedo ser el puño?, quiero tener ese puesto antes que Arawn- Jay le pregunto sonriendo, ya que conociendo a Arawn, el también quisiera ser el puño.

Al escucharlo, el entrenador se ríe, le gusta la idea, para luego mostrarle algo a Jay, era una camiseta de jersey de uniforme de Tourney con su nombre y el número 8.

-¡Whoa!- exclamo el sorprendido, y tomo la camiseta, sin duda le gustaba mucho.

(0)(0)(0)

En el cuarto de las chicas, Mal estaba revisando su libro de hechizos, Evie hacia los deberes de Chad, Arawn se encontraba recargado aburrido en la pared con los brazos cruzados y Carlos, que llego recientemente, estaba sentado en el piso con Chico.

-¿Enserio te agrada ese pulgoso?- le pregunto Arawn viendo disgustado el perro.

-Se llama Chico, y sí, me agrada- Carlos lo dijo un poco molesto, mientras volvía acariciar a chico, parece que le cogió cariño.

Antes de que Arawn le contestara, todos escucharon como se abría la puerta, para mostrar a Jay, que tenía su camiseta puesta de Torney.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- llamo la atención Jay a todos, mientras la presumia.

-Genial/muy bien/ridículo- hablaron al mismo tiempo Evie, Carlos y Arawn.

-Que sorprendente tu respuesta, Arawn- dijo Jay sarcásticamente al mencionado, pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu plan con Jane funciono?- Jay le pregunto a Mal, mientras se acercaba a todos.

-¿Crees que miraré a través de cada hechizo si el plan de verdad funcionara?- pregunto Mal con una actitud molesta y a la vez sarcástica.

-Tranquila Mal- le llamo la atención Evie.

-¡Mi mamá cuenta conmigo! No puedo defraudarla- explico su razón de estar de esa manera.

-Descuida- le dijo Arawn sin interés, lo que se ganó una mirada molesta de Mal.

-¡Podemos hacer esto!, si nos mantenemos juntos- exclamo Jay dando animos a todos, lo que se ganó unas miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-¿Qué mosco te pico?- pregunto Arawn, viéndolo extrañado.

-Y no regresaremos hasta que lo hagamos- dijo Mal, para luego después hacer una pequeña pausa- Porque estamos podridos ..."

-…hasta el Núcleo- todos le contestaron.

-Oh sí, descubrí que la Hada Madrina usara la varita con Ben en la coronación y que todos estamos invitados- dijo Evie a todos, lo que hicieron que sonrieran.

-Aunque no tengo nada que ponerme, por supuesto.

-¡¿A quién le importa que te pongas?!- exclamo Arawn molesto, para luego el ponerse en medio de todos.

-Lo importante es que ya sabemos cuándo la usaran, ahora la pregunta es, ¿Cómo acercarnos lo suficiente para agarrarla?

-Oh, ¿Qué si nos van a invitar? - también aporto Jay, haciendo que todos comenzaran a pensar. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Mantén ese pensamiento- dijo Mal a Arawn, mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, todos observan que era Ben.

-Hola Mal- saludo el con una sonrisa- No los vi a ustedes hoy, así que me preguntaba si tiene alguna pregunta o algo así.

-No, no lo creo- contesto ella mirándo hacia atrás para verlos, lo que los cuatro negaron con la cabeza.

-Genia, si necesitan algo…

-¡Oh espera!- lamo Mal mientras detenia a Ben.

-Umm, ¿es verdad que todos podemos ir a tu coronación?

-Si, toda la escuela.

-Wow, eso va más allá de lo emocionante. Y, ¿hay alguna manera en que los cinco podemos pararnos en la primera fila al lado del Hada Madrina, para…absorber mas bondad? - pregunto Mal a Ben, al ver que tenía una oportunidad, no la desaprovecho.

-Ojalá pudiera, pero en la primera fila a parte de mí, están mis padres y mi novia- contesto Ben apenado. Lo que decepciono a todos, pero a Mal…

-¿Y tu novia?.

-Si, lo siento.

-¡De acuerdo, adiós!- Mal contesto alegremente, mientras cerraba la puerta y se gira hacia todos con una sonrisa. Al ver su sonrisa, todos supieron que tramaba…

-Oh no espera, si estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando, pues es una terrible idea- le advirtió Arawn al comprender cuando ella le pregunto a Ben de su….

-Creo que Benny Boo necesita una nueva novia. Necesitamos una poción de amor- dijo Mal a todos, mientras hacia un gesto para que le dieran su libro de hechizos.

Carlos coge el libro y se lo da a ella.

-Es la peor idea que has tenido…-menciono Arawn mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

**Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, a todos que la están leyendo.**

**Originalmente, quienes tengan cuenta, contesto sus Review por medio de PM., pero ahora ahora una excepción;**

**Contestando Review.**

kirito500; Puede ser...talvez si, tal vez no, solo el tiempo lo dira.

Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia :)

**Finalizacion**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	8. 7- Reflexión ante las estrellas…

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no tenía tiempo para escribir. Puede que algunos les parezca raro el nombre, pero lo comprenderán cuando aparezca una escena específica, ustedes la sabrán en su momento…**

**Descendientes, ni las canciones, no son de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

**Cap.7. Reflexión ante las estrellas…**

Durante el resto de la tarde, los chicos decidieron crear una poción de amor para usarla en Ben, para que él se enamore perdidamente de Mal, haciendo que ella estuviera a lado de él y en especial del Hada Madrina en su coronación, y de esa manera, robar la varita mágica. Sencillo, pero el único problema sería que aparte de que sería muy raro que el futuro gobernante de Auradon empiece a salir con nada más con una chica proveniente de la Isla de los Perdidos, sería también la actual novia del mencionado, Audrey. Desde que el día en que todos ellos han llegado a Auradon, ella ha sido muy territorial y posesiva con Ben. Pero quitando eso de lado, para solucionar el primer problema mencionado, Jay dio una brillante idea. Al ya ser un jugador oficial del equipo de Tourney de la Preparatoria Auradon, los ¨_Fighting Knights_¨, en la tarde el entrenador le explico que mañana jugarían contra el equipo rival de Preparatoria Auradon, los ¨_Forest Falcons_¨, todos los alumnos estarían presentes para apoyarlos, lo que decidieron que justo ahí, Ben ya tendría que haber tomado o comido la poción de amor, y enfrente de toda la escuela, declararle su amor a Mal. Y como lo dijo Evie ¨No existe algo mucho más romántico, que el amor Prohibido y confesar lo enfrente de todos¨.

Ahora durante la noche, todos estaban en la cocina de la escuela, preparando el Hechizo de Amor, había varias recetas, pero sería muy extraño si se la daban en forma de bebida o botella, asique decidieron hacerlo en forma de galleta.

-Sigo pensando que es una terrible idea…-menciono un poco molesto Arawn a todos, en especial a Mal. Para él, era muy extraño, ya que, aunque solo sea temporal, no comprendía porque Mal se ofreció voluntariamente.

-Y yo ya te dije que es la única manera de conseguir esa varita. No voy a decepcionar a mi madre- le contesto Mal sin voltear lo a ver, ya que se encontraba concentrada en leer bien la receta de galleta.

-Pues…si buscas a un novio desesperad amente, en la Isla ya te está esperando Zevon- hablo con burla Arawn, lo que se ganó unas risas de parte de todos. Aunque Mal lo vio enojada, para luego ella negar con la cabeza y volver a leer el libro de hechizos.

-Ok…está bien, dice que necesitamos una lágrima y no lloro- dice Mal, mientras seguía leyendo y al mismo tiempo, mezclaba los ingredientes en un tazón.

-¿Cortamos unas cebollas?- sugiere Carlos a todos, mientras agarraba una cebolla.

-No, dice que necesitamos una lágrima de tristeza humana. Esta receta es una de las más exigentes, por lo que debemos seguirla exactamente como dice- dice Mal mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Una lágrima cualquiera es una lágrima, no importa cómo sale- dijo Jay sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Eso no es cierto Jay, una lagrima emocional tiene mejor nutrientes y es más efectiva que una cualquiera - dice Evie, mientras le pasa otros ingredientes a Mal. Lo que se ganó unas miradas sorprendidas e impresionadas de todos.

-Sí que has leído…-le dijo Mal, mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, lo sabía-dijo Jay mientras se reía, pero Carlos se ríe y le golpea el brazo.

-Bueno…entonces creo que debemos de generar esa lagrima...-hablo Arawn mientras se acercaba a un mueble de la cocina, mientras todos lo observaban.

-¿Y cómo lo sugieres?- pregunto Mal.

-Fácil. Carlos, ¿te agrada el pulgoso? - pregunto Arawn mientras él estaba de espalda a todos.

-Yo…si, la verdad es que si…y se llama Chico- le contesto Carlos, un poco molesto y a la vez confundido.

-Bueno entonces…espero que le hayas agarrado suficiente cariño para llorar y a la vez no tanto para no extrañarlo…-hablo casi de ultra tumba Arawn.

Cuando volvió a voltearse Arawn, todos vieron que el daba una pequeña sonrisa siniestra y tenía agarrado en una de sus manos un cuchillo….las intenciones eran más que claras.

Rápidamente, Carlos abrazo a Chico protectoramente y negaba rápidamente la cabeza, mientras en su rostro reflejaba pavor. Pero cuando Arawn comenzó a reírse un poco, provoco que Mal, Evie y Jay se les unieran a las risas.

Mientras que Mal se estaba riendo, pensaba que como provocar la lagrima de tristeza, ya que, aunque la idea de Arawn era buena, sabía que estaba bromeando…después de todo, si alguien encuentra el cuerpo del perro, obviamente todos en Auradon los señalarían y de esa manera, ya no se podra conseguir la varita.

También pensaba el cómo volvieron sus poderes mágicos cuando atravesaron la barrera,

en la Isla no había magia, ni siquiera una pequeña chispa, pero una vez que entraron en Auradon, ella sentía como una gran energía de poder mágico entraba en ella. Era tan increíble que no se podía describirla con palabras. Después de todo, ella era mitad Hada y mitad Diosa, y eso hacía que sus poderes mágicos sean sumamente poderosos y abrumadores. Y pensaba que eso mismo ocurría con Arawn, él debe de tener un gran poder mágico, ya que es casi completamente mágico, pues su padre es…

Los pensamientos de Mal fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, donde entro Lonni.

-¡Hay estas, Mal!, ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!- hablo Lonnie felizmente, mientras se acercaba a todos. Arawn rápidamente deja el cuchillo, y cubre el libro de hechizos

-Todas las chicas quieren que les arregles el cabello- dijo Lonnie a Mal. Lo que se ganó unas miradas de asombro de la mencionada.

-Oye Mal, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras peluquera?, si luego decides que también pintaras el cabello, sin duda le quitaras el trabajo a toda la familia de Dizzy- hablo Arawn de manera burlona y sarcástica, lo que hizo que se rieran Jay y Carlos. Mal les dedico una mirada de fastidio, en especial a Arawn, pero luego volvió a voltear a Lonnie.

-Merienda de medianoche ¿eh?- preguntó Lonnie notando la mezcla.

-¿Qué están haciendo?.

-Nada especial, solo galletas- respondió Mal a la pregunta.

Lonnie luego sumergió su dedo en la masa, y todos comenzaron a decirle que no. Pero su dedo de ella, ya llegó a su boca. Todos estaban atentos a lo que haría, pero Lonnie los miraba confundida.

-¿Qué?, ,no voy a sumergirlo dos veces, si eso es lo que te preocupa- contesto Lonnie mientras miraba a todos.

-¿No te sientes extraña?- preguntó Mal preocupada porque Lonnie descubra el hechizo, y los delate.

-¿Tienes ganas de liberar un impulso repentino?- cuestionó Evie.

-Como si le faltara algo- también dijo Carlos que secretamente, ocultaba el cuchillo que Arawn había agarrado del mencionado. Sabía que fue solo una broma, pero mejor prevenir que lamentarse.

Lonnie continuó mirando a todos los chicos confundida. Jay luego usó sus tácticas coquetas que fallaron obviamente con ella.

-Necesita chispas- dijo Lonnie finalmente mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

-¿Chispas?- pregunto Jay confundido, pero todos suspiraron aliviados de que ella no detectara los ingredientes del hechizo de Amor.

-¿A qué te refieres con Chispas?- pregunto Mal.

-Sí, chips de chocolate, el grupo de alimentos más importante- explico Lonnie a todos, mientras que traía un tazón pequeñas chips de chocolate. Todos observaron con interés cómo Lonnie derramaba las chispas de chocolate dentro del tazón más grande lleno de masa y otros materiales que estaban haciendo para el hechizo.

-Esperen, ¿sus madres nunca les hicieron galletas con chispas de chocolate?- Lonnie cuestionó a todos, lo que se ganó miradas confundidas y asombro.

-Como cuando te sientes triste y recién salidas del horno con un gran vaso de leche y ella te hace reír y te susurra, te quiero- explico mejor detalladamente Lonnie.

Apenas ella explico, la habitación se volvió mortalmente silenciosa. Todos estaban

boquiabiertos, los rostros de las chicas reflejaban cara de confusión y tristeza. Jay y Carlos trataban de ocultar mejor su tristeza.

Pero Arawn reflejaba molestia, incluso furia, ya que Lonnie explicaba como obviamente una madre hace por su hijo aquí en Auradon.

_-¿No te das cuenta de que mientras que unos se tienen que conformar con basura para comer y saber cómo sobrevivir en la Isla, a otros mientras se les dan la comida en bandeja de plata? -_ pensó Arawn enojado.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunto Lonnie confundida.

-Es muy diferente de donde somos y todas las cosas que acaba de decir no suceden en la Isla- dijo Arawn con firmeza, ya que se dio cuenta que los demás les afecto un poco sus palabras.

-Sí, lo sé, pero pensé que incluso los villanos amaban a sus hijos- dijo Lonnie, sin pensar en sus palabras. Ya que el apenas mencionarlas, Mal, Jay y Carlos bajaron sus miradas. Evie apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Mal, como forma de consuelo. Mientras que Arawn tuvo que aguantarse en decirle cosas no tan santas a Lonnie. Obviamente los villanos no aman a sus hijos…bueno, casi todos. Ya que había algunos villanos que si muestran alguna especie de cariño o amor hacia sus hijos. Claros ejemplos serian; Smee, el Dr. Facilier, la Reina Malvada, y otros muy pocos. Pero la gran mayoría de los villanos solo ven a sus hijos como sus futuros engendros y herederos para que sigan sus pasos o también los ven como simples sirvientes.

Lonnie al percatarse de cómo sus palabras afecto a la mayoría de los jóvenes, se quedó desconcertada al descubrir cómo era la vida para ellos. Su tristeza era tan grande, que incluso salió una lagrima de tristeza, que empezó a deslizarse por su mejilla.

Mal se percató de la lagrima, que rápidamente de un movimiento pone la lagrima en el tazón.

-Sí, que gran fastidio, pero tenemos que meterlos en el horno, así que muchas gracias- dijo Mal, mientras empezaba a sacar a Lonnie de la cocina.

-Que tengas malos sueños.

-¡Buenas noches!- contesto Lonnie una vez recuperada de la conmoción, para luego salir de la cocina.

Una vez que salió. Mal empezó a ordenar a todos que prepararan las galletas. Pero mientras que se empezaban a ornear las galletas, Arawn pensaba en lo que dijo Lonnie, lo que una madre o padre hacen por su hijo…y le pareció una gran estupidez. El suponía que lo único que los padres hacían por sus acciones, era el hacerlos débiles y más vulnerables a los verdaderos horrores del mundo. El mundo real no era un cuento de Hadas como todos pensaban que lo es.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las galletas estuvieron listas, y todos decidieron que era momento de irse a dormir, aunque fue más Jay quien lo sugirió, ya que quería estar bien descansado para el juego de mañana. Carlos tambien lo sugirio para volver a jugar su juego. Mal solo quería irse a dormir, para poner en marcha su plan. Mientras que Evie ya quería irse de la cocina, para terminar los deberes de Chad…

-Evie, en serio le estás haciendo la tarea a ese tarado, es más que obvio que solo te usa- menciono Arawn con los brazos cruzados, lo que se ganó una mirada molesta de Evie.

-Chad no me está usando, solamente tiene otros deberes- dijo Evie mientras soltaba un suspiro soñador al pensar en Chad.

-¿Otros deberes?, ¿Qué otros deberes?- cuestiono Arawn mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Cosas relacionadas con la escuela.

-¿Qué no es tarea relacionada con la escuela?- cuestiono Arawn algo molesto, Evie no le contesto y empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio, y que todos los demás ya se habían ido.

Arawn se quedó solo en el pasillo viendo a Evie mientras negaba con la cabeza, definitivamente ella estaba perdida con el tarado, pensó él.

Cuando Arawn comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto que compartía con Jay y Carlos. Observo como una ventana de las instalaciones de la escuela se encontraba abierta y sin saber porque, se dirigió a cerrarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, contemplo algo que lo dejo más que impactado, algo que sin duda no pudo evitar contemplar con mas admiración. Eso algo, era nada más y nada menos que las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento. Puede que algunos estén pensando que era absurdo, pero para alguien que en donde siempre a vive donde solo se podía observar unas nubes grises que formaban la barrera en la noche, y ahora el observarlas, el verlas…si a cualquiera podía dejar más que asombrado.

Arawn sin saber que mas hacer, volteando a todos las dos del pasillo para que nadie más lo viera, salió de la ventana y una vez fuera, escalo lo que era el techo de la escuela y justo en el tejado, acomodándose su capucha y relajado, se acostó en el tejado.

Arawn se encontraba relajado contemplando las estrellas, y mientras las observaba, empezó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

**POV. Arawn…**

_La gente de Auradon…no son nada más y nada menos que unos completos idiotas ingenuos e ignorantes…creo que mejor me hubiera convenido dar mi lugar a Uma, o a__Harry, o CJ, o a Freddie, o a Celia, o alguien más¨- pensó el con fastidio, para luego volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos._

_Aunque algo está saliendo para bien…mis pensamientos de la gente de Auradon si son acertadas…solo piensan en ellos mismo y se creen que son perfectos ante todos…en especial se creen superiores ante los quienes viven en la Isla de los Perdidos…simplemente no les importamos._

_T__odos __hablan que somos una amenaza para el bien de las demás personas, pero Bestia y Bella no contemplaron que no todos quienes viven en la Isla son malvados, ya que hay algunos villanos que la verdad, no merecían su destierro; Smee, LeFou, Horacio, Gaspar, Rey de Corazones, Wiggins, el __Panadero y muchos mas no se lo merecían, en especial el ultimo, ya que, al parecer, el enamorarse de una ¨villana¨, eso te convierte en malvado…además, ¿enserió los niños son amenazas para las personas?, ¿los niños?..._

_Ah…s__u ignorancia hace que ellos no vean que también existe maldad dentro de ellos; la pereza, soberbia, lujuria, avaricia, ira, gula, envidia…son sin duda las cualidades más malvadas u oscuras principales que existen, y la gente de Auradon también las emplean, en especial los hijos de los más importantes príncipes y princesas…Je, parece que su Rey ¨Bestia¨, se le olvido lo que se sentía estar solo, olvidado, rechazado, discriminado por todos…._

_Asique la pregunta final es, para cualquiera…¿quiénes son los verdaderos malvados?. ¿Los quienes viven en la Isla de los Perdidos o quienes los mantienen encerrados contra su voluntad?_

_Sí, lo se, que gran ironía…_

**Fin del POV. De Arawn.**

-Ah… no existe el bien y no existe el mal, no hay héroe y no hay villano. Solo existe el punto neutro entre ambos lados. Tiene que haber un equilibrio para que ambos puedan existir, uno no puede vivir sin el otro…-hablo en voz alta Arawn mientras miraba aun las estrellas.

-Gua…que sabias palabras- Arawn se sobre salto al escuchar una voz casi detrás suyo. Cuando se levantó, se percató que se encontraba Rose, la mencionada lo observaba asombrada.

-Tu…-dijo entre dientes Arawn al recordarla, también él se dio cuenta que ahora Rose tenía unas mallas cafés en las piernas.

-Je, perdón por asustarte Arawn, pero me di cuenta que estabas acostado en el techo, y decidí saludarte- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo…

-…te vi?, fácil, yo estaba también mirando las estrellas, parece que no soy la única que le gusta en contemplarlas- cuando lo menciono, Arawn cruzo los brazos molestos al ver que ella lo descubrió. Cuando se percató que no le dirigió la palabra, Rose se aclaró su garganta.

-Bueno, nos vemos- se despidió de él, mientras se dirigía a cierta parte del techo, más específico al bosque…

-Oye, los dormitorios están del otro lado- menciono Arawn seriamente, mientras señalaba hacia la otra dirección.

-Je, ¿Quién dijo que me iba a dormir?, una estrella invitada tocara en mi lugar favorito e iré a verla, ¿me acompañas? - pregunto Rose mientras le sonreía, lo que se ganó una mirada sorprendida de Arawn.

-Pero…¿qué no se supone que está prohibido salir durante la noche?.

-Si…pero no me la perderá por nada- contesto ella mientras se encogía de hombros, lo que Arawn levanto su ceja.

-Diviértete…-contesto Arawn mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de donde salió.

-Vamos acompáñame, ¿o acaso un joven villano es una gallina? -se burló Rose, lo que provoco que Arawn se volteara molesto.

-¿A dónde iremos?-dijo entre dientes Arawn y cruzado de brazos, mientras que Rose le sonrió.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Gracias por seguir con la historia, y le mando un cordial saludo, a todos que la están leyendo. Cualquier consejo, duda, recomendación, pregunta, sugerencia, es bien recibida.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos.**


	9. Anuncio de Regreso

**Hola a todos los lectores y escritores de esta comunidad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no he actualizado, lo cual pido a toda una enorme disculpa por mi gran demora.**

**Aparte de estar ocupado con la vida real y trabajos Universitarios (que son un montón), también mis tiempos libres que tengo los use para escribir otras de mis historias que tengo.**

**Pero descuiden, solo quería avisarles que estoy de regreso y espero que muy pronto pueda actualizar la historia.**

**No se pierdan el nuevo capítulo titulado; _"Un Gran Juego. ¿Acaso lo mencione?"_**

**Nota; El anuncio lo borrare una vez que suba el nuevo capítulo.**


End file.
